Quince y se tuercen las esquinas
by shameblack
Summary: [Elrubiusomg/Mangelrogel] Rubén es el nuevo de la escuela, viene de Noruega, es rubio y tiene el pelo revuelto. Todos los hombres le odian y Mangel también hasta que le conoce una tarde y se convierten en RubényMangel. Luego Cheeto les habla de "El Movimiento" -como le dice Sara- y hay petardos, escaleras y empujones contra la pared. De ahí en delante, todo va en pique.


**Autor**: Shameblack  
**Título:** Quince y se tuercen las esquinas  
**Fandom**: RPF Youtube  
**Personajes/Parejas**: Elrubiusomg/Mangelrogel y menciones de todos los demás youtubers.  
**Género**: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfurt/¿?  
**Resumen:** Rubén es el nuevo de la escuela, viene de Noruega, es rubio y tiene el pelo revuelto. Todos los hombres le odian y Mangel también hasta que le conoce una tarde y se convierten en RubényMangel. Luego Cheeto les habla de "El Movimiento" -como le dice Sara- y hay petardos, escaleras y empujones contra la pared. De ahí en delante, todo va en pique.  
**N/A:** Parte de la serie **[**_Te lo digo en silencio_**]  
ADVERTENCIA: **Lenguaje explícito y un poco de morreos.

* * *

**Quince y se tuercen las esquinas  
**_-Dedicado a Manzanita Roja-_

Rubén es de Noruega, tiene el cabello rubio y revuelto. Mangel se lo ha notado cuando ha entrado al salón, con la mochila colgada de un hombro y la maestra antecediéndole los pasos. No mira a nadie a la cara, solo a la maestra, pero Mangel se puede dar cuenta que no es tímido, porque la manera en que se para, en que camina y el cómo le mantiene la vista a la profesora le dan más que suficiente para saber que no es alguien temeroso, solo que quizá no le gustan las personas, como a Federico, el chico que no le habla a nadie y que se sienta en el rincón, aislado en su mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando la maestra le pide a Rubén que se siente, éste lo hace en una orilla, a mediación de fila, sin ver a nadie y limitándose a sacar una libreta para luego consumir su vista en la ventana que da al patio de la escuela. Miguel está sentado a dos filas, casi a la misma altura y justo cuando Abraham le habla se da cuenta que ha estado viendo por mucho tiempo al niño nuevo y que eso es extraño, así que se limita a encogerse de hombros y voltear su cabeza hacia su amigo, que le sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras ve a la maestra de reojo.

* * *

Debió de suponerlo, más porque conoce a Abraham y sus muy malos planes para hacer cualquier cosa, que por otra cosa. Les han descubierto en el último minuto, y pese a los intentos –fallidos- de huir, no han logrado su cometido. Así que Mangel vuelve a estar en las sillas afuera de la dirección, con la mochila entre los pies y la mirada en sus manos. Tiene más pinta de harto que de asustado, y puede que por ello la maestra ya le tenga un poco de maña, porque sabe bien que un adolescente al que no le preocupen las consecuencias es la cosa más peligrosa en el mundo.

La diferencia es que a Mangel sí le preocupan, pero no lo suficiente.

Cheeto sale de la sala del director con una sonrisa que esconde en cuanto ve a la maestra y su dura mirada, pero que rompe en dientes brillantes cuando está cerca de Miguel Ángel. Le han suspendido por tres días y aun así el cabrón se ríe de lo lindo, frente a la maestra y con el director a sus espaldas, que ha salido para recibir a Mangel. El muchacho le palmea los hombros y le sonríe, como si supiera que las cosas van a ir bien.

Mangel le sonríe de vuelta antes de levantarse y tomar sus cosas, para toparse con la cara del director y su espalda ancha y recta.

La oficina del hombre es de tonos cafés claros, con algo de verde. Huele a limpio y se encuentra en un monótono silencio roto por un reloj de manecillas que está en la pared, arriba de las estanterías de libros repletas de pastas gruesas y oscuras. Al lado están colgados los títulos del director, junto con varios reconocimientos de la escuela.

El director Rocha le invita a tomar asiento, haciendo una ademán corto y explicativo. Mangel cree que no tiene otra opción que tomar asiento, ya que recién el hombre acaba de cerrar la puerta y la idea de lanzarse contra la ventana no se le antoja tentadora.

Aun así, la voz del hombre le asusta cuando rompe el acordado silencio, y el tic tac del reloj pronto se ve opacado por la resonancia de su palabra.

―Señor Rogel, ¿está consciente de lo que sucedió?

Mangel sabe que sí, a no ser que además de la puerta desencajada y el robo de las llaves del conserje se le acuse de algo más. Está consciente de que nadie sabe del abanico desenchufado ni que él fue quien rompió –por accidente- las tuberías de los baños, así que no se preocupa por eso.

Prefiere asentir, porque duda que la voz le salga varonil.

―Abraham ya nos ha explicado las cosas, y sabemos que tú sólo fuiste un cómplice, no la mente de los sucesos, pero eso no te libra de culpa.

Mangel asiente, y se recuerda agradecerle a Cheeto por ser tan buen amigo y no echarle la culpa a él. Pues, si de amigos leales se trata, Abraham es singular.

―¿Estoy suspendido?

―¿Eso te preocupa? ―a toda contestación Mangel se encoge de hombros, porque la verdad, le viene sin cuidado.

―Un día, y esto quedará en el expediente.

«Como todo lo demás», se dice, mientras asiente nuevamente y se levanta de la silla. El director Rocha suspira y le señala la puerta, para que se vaya. Mangel ya conoce la rutina, y no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Al salir nota al niño nuevo –el de Noruega- sentado en una de las sillas, con una consola portátil en las manos y los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Antes de que Miguel pueda asomarse siquiera para saber a qué juega la maestra le empuja de la manera más educada posible para que avance hacia la puerta y desaparezca de la dirección. Justo antes de que la maestra le cierre la puerta puede ver por sobre el hombro cómo el niño nuevo le mira curioso, a toda replica Mangel se sonríe. Aún tiene el pelo desordenado.

* * *

Todas las niñas se mueren por él y ningún hombre lo entiende. Puede que no esté feo –a palabras de Sara, la única mujer que es capaz de razonar con madurez- pero fuera de eso, no tiene nada de especial. No habla con muchos, pero por lo que Mangel puede ver le gustan los videojuegos, exactamente igual que a todos los demás hombres del salón, así que no entiende por qué las mujeres se vuelven locas por él.

―Es que es misterioso―explica Sara, mientras le quita de su comida a Alex.

―Eso no explica nada―dice Frank, haciendo público el pensamiento unánime de todos los hombres.

―Cuando le empiecen a conocer lo van a dejar, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Mangel resopla, y no es que le tenga manía al rubio, sino que le da coraje que Laura –la tía más guapa del salón, que en verdad, está _preciosa_- le haga tanto caso al noruego de mierda, cuando a él nunca le ha mirado por más de tres segundos.

Sin embargo le da más coraje que por la atención constante que le dan las mujeres, ningún hombre tenga ganas de hablarle, pues Mangel está casi seguro que el chaval es buena gente. Pero se le olvida cuando ve a Laura sonreírle, jugando con su cabello, mientras Rubén le contesta casual, con una sonrisa casi tan coqueta como la de ella.

* * *

Le ha tocado como compañero de un proyecto de ciencias, y aunque al principio lo que se escucha es el sonido representativo del desánimo por parte de las mujeres –que fuera Mangel, el tío gordillo del grupo, el que tocara con el misterioso y exótico Noruego era una razón más que suficiente para quejarse -, al final es la burla de los hombres lo que ocupa mayor lugar en el salón.

A la hora de la salida es Miguel el que se le acerca, justo cuando Laura acaba de arrimarse también para hablar de las cosas que tías tan guapas como ella hablan con tíos que no son Mangel. Y quizá es eso lo que le da el incentivo de terminar de acercarse, para asustar a Laura y arrastrar a Rubén a su pozo sombrío.

Lo extraño es, sin embargo, que al llegar a la altura de ambos, en lugar de ver un gesto de odio por parte del noruego, piensa vislumbrar algo parecido a alegría, pues los ojos de Rubén se abren y una débil sonrisa aparece en su rostro, un gesto de aquellos que es el saludo indicado para iniciar una buena conversación.

Y Mangel se esperaba todo menos eso, así que al llegar, solo puede boquear y terminar soltando un «Ey» que Rubén le contesta de manera igual. Miguel puede ver por el rabillo del ojo el gesto de frustración que hace Laura, como si no pudiera creerse que en realidad Mangel se haya atrevido a interrumpir su conversación con el rubio.

―¿Qué quieres? ―suelta ella de mala gana y Mangel nota la cara de extrañeza de Rubén al escuchar la pregunta, cómo si no entendiera la razón de que la muchacha le hable con un tono de voz tan poco amable. Por otro lado, Mangel ya está acostumbrado.

―Somos compañeros en el proyecto de ciencias, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo.

―Seguro, porque tú en verdad haces los proyectos de ciencias―dice ella con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Miguel se molestaría, si no fuera porque al cruzarse de brazos Laura aprieta su pecho, sus tetas se saltan y parecen más grandes.

―Me ofende que pienses así de mí―replica él, con la sonrisa boba en su rostro. Que Laura piense la mierda que quiera de él, pero que no deje de apretarse así debajo de los pechos―, pero he decidido cambiar y empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

―Ni tú te lo crees.

―Me molestaría por el comentario, pero―canta arrastrando la última palabra― tengo un proyecto que hacer con mi compañero, así que si nos disculpas.

―Dios mío―susurra ella, con una mano en la cara―. Está bien. ¿Hablamos mañana? ―le pregunta a Rubén, quien quita sus ojos de encima de Mangel para verla a la cara y asentir sonriendo―. Bien. Y tú, Mangel―el aludido voltea, extrañado―, eres un capullo, que lo sepas.

Miguel abre la boca para contestarle, pero cuando tiene palabras a su disposición, Laura ya está cruzando el umbral, con la falda meneándose debajo de sus nalgas y dejando expuestas sus exquisitas piernas.

―Entonces, el proyecto―escucha una voz desconocida y es cuando se da cuenta de qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Rubén aún tiene el bosquejo de una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos le miran con alegría. Supone que debe de estar feliz de que al fin un hombre le hable para algo más que insultarle.

―Sí, yo…

―No me importa, en verdad―le interrumpe, levantándose de la silla―. No me molesta que me hayas interrumpido con Laura, y que lo del proyecto fuera excusa para quitármela de encima. Me da igual, pero lo del proyecto si quisiera hablarlo.

―Claro, eh, perdón―tartamudea Miguel Ángel, mientras enfrente Rubén toma su mochila y se la cuelga―. Por qué no… ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa?

―¿Cuándo?

―¿Ahora? Si no te molesta―dice, con las manos levantándose en son de paz, como si pudiera hacer énfasis en que lo dice de buena manera y con buenas intenciones.

―¿En verdad, tío? ―pregunta el noruego y a Mangel se le hace cómico la cara de sorpresa que tiene.

―A mi madre no le importa, además que cocina genial. Si contigo no hay problema…

A toda respuesta Rubén le sonríe, grande y sincero, antes de encaminarse con Miguel hacia la salida. El camino a la casa es ameno y, a diferencia de lo que Mangel pensaba, transcurre entre pláticas normales, sobre los nuevos videojuegos que se van a lanzar en el verano y lo pasada que estuvo la última película de Fast & Furious.

Miguel se sorprende riéndose a carcajadas de algunos comentarios de Rubén, y cómo éste le capta cada chiste y cada juego que dice. Se pregunta por qué coño no había hablado con él antes y le palmea el hombro cuando se paran delante de su puerta, aún con el remanente de la risa en sus gargantas.

No hacen ni una mierda del proyecto de ciencias, pero se ponen a jugar en la consola y por fin Mangel conoce a alguien que es tan manco como él y que disfruta de serlo.

* * *

Se impone la tarea de acercar a Rubén a los demás chicos, porque se ha dado cuenta que es un tío fenomenal y que no se merece todo el odio que los hombres le dan. Así que justo cuando suena la campana del descanso, toma a Rubén del brazo y lo jala, llevándolo por todo el patio hasta que llegan al lugar donde toda su pandilla se junta.

Rubén le mira extrañado, pero Mangel solo puede sonreírle en respuesta, porque nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de que Alex, Abraham y los demás conocieran a un amigo suyo.

―¿Qué hace éste aquí? ―es lo primero que dice Cheeto al llegar, con una ceja levantada y un burrito en la mano.

―Éste es Rubén―presenta, con la sonrisa en su cara―, éste es Abraham, pero nadie le dice así, todos le decimos Cheeto.

―Hola―saluda Rubén, algo tímido y extrañado, pero con la misma emoción que Mangel.

―Hola tío, tanto sin acercarte, las tías te tenían ocupado, ¿eh? ―saluda Cheeto con burla amigable, justo antes de palmearle el hombro con la mano libre―. Mira, aquí mi Mahe ha sido buena gente y te ha traído, pero otra semana más entre las tías buenorras y ya varios te hubieran molido a hostias.

―No pues gracias, qué considerados, joder―contesta riéndose, mirando a Mangel después y sonriéndole.

―Tío, que sé lo que te digo―le dice Cheeto, separándose y mirándolos a ambos―, esto va a ser una gran amistad.

* * *

Llega un punto en que ya nadie mira a Mangel sin que esté Rubén al lado, y viceversa. Dejan de ser individuos y se convierten en el dúo dinámico –como los ha querido apodar Sara- que hace chistes malos y se llevan bien con los demás.

Todo se afianza desde aquel día que un tío amenaza a Rubén y Mangel sale a defenderle. El rubio termina con el ojo morado y Miguel con el labio reventado, pero los otros –que luego se le une un compinche al tío amenazador- terminan aún peor, así que poco importa que la cara les duela.

Mangel comienza a ser el que le llama _Rubius_ y como si fuera un hechizo Rubén deja de ser Rubén y comienza a ser _el Rubius_ –el Rabos, en ocasiones- el tío de las gorras y muñequeras que se la pasa pegado a Mangel.

Y aunque Laura ya no le habla de la misma manera –no desde que Mangel es una constante en el día a día de Rubén- le da igual, porque prefiere a un amigo como Mangel a una tía calienta pollas que con el tiempo se aburrirá de él. Y es que ambos se compenetran de muchas maneras, Miguel Ángel es el mejor amigo que Rubius ha tenido jamás. Se entienden sin necesidad de hablar y ya no pueden pasar las tardes sin jugar entre ellos, ya sea online o el uno en la casa del otro.

Así que empiezan a ser _el Rubius y Mangel_, ahí y en todas partes. Con los demás hombres, con las mujeres, con los maestros y el director. Es Rubius el que convence a Alex de que se una al intento de pandilla que raya las bardas de la escuela y es Mangel el que se echa la culpa cuando acusan a Rubén.

Es a Rubén al que le cuenta cómo ha sido besar a Karla, la tía dos años mayor que se deja meter la mano en la blusa, el cómo se ha sentido, lo increíble que es. Es en Rubén en quien llora primero cuando su abuelo muere debido a un infarto, y es quien está todo el día en el velorio junto a él.

Es con Mangel la primera vez que Rubén fuma un cigarrillo y que bebe una cerveza. Es Mangel quien le acompaña a perforarse la oreja y quien le anima a base de insultos para que no se retracte. Y es Mangel el primer hombre al que se le antoja besar.

No lo hace, porque respeta mucho su amistad y le quiere de una manera desmedida –incluso sus padres lo saben, porque ellos también se han dado cuenta, es difícil no hacerlo cuando le ven tan feliz, tan unidos-, pero eso no implica que las ganas desaparezcan.

Supone que le quiere besar por el simple hecho de que no ha besado a nadie, y que Mangel es el ser humano con el que más convive y es natural, algo normal. Solo es producto de tanto relacionarse y contacto físico. Así que besa a Laura –más que nada porque ella siempre se le ofreció y a Mangel ya no le interesa como antes-, y le mete la mano en la blusa y le acaricia por encima de la ropa interior, que es de encaje y le aprieta en el busto, el cual es suave y magnífico. Rubius termina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se lo cuenta a Mangel, que le grita que es un hijo de puta mientras sonríe también, sin malas intenciones.

Y aunque los primeros días funciona a la semana, cuando se queda a dormir en casa de Mangel, vuelve a pensar en besarle en la comisura de la boca, justo donde nace su sonrisa, solo para saber si es verdad lo que dicen las chicas y Mangel sabe a menta y cigarro, o para sentir la sonrisa nacerle en el beso, justo antes de corresponderle.

Tiene quince años y qué mierda, son las hormonas, pero eso no evita que fantasee por las noches y que no pueda evitar aumentar el contacto físico con su mejor amigo –quien, en su defensa, no hace nada para evitarlo, y cada roce, cada abrazo lo acepta gustoso, para retornar de igual modo-. Pero sabe que ha pasado el límite cuando se descubre masturbándose con el nombre de Mangel en el filo de sus labios, mientras el agua de la ducha le cae fría sobre la espalda y antes de sentirse culpable prefiere correrse en su mano, imaginando que no es la suya y que hay alguien más ahí con él.

Piensa entonces que quizá solo es que sea gay, que Mangel no le gusta, pero como es el hombre más cercano su subconsciente decide implantar en él todos los deseos que Rubén esconde por otros hombres. Por lo tanto, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, comienza a hojear las revistas para chicas que su madre tiene en la casa, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de atracción en alguno de esos hombres que a las mujeres y adolescentes tanto les gustan. Pero sucede que no pasa nada, cuando mira los anuncios de tíos en ropa interior, con sus cuerpos tonificados y la mirada salvaje, Rubén solo piensa que qué mierda, quién querría comprar esa ropa si tiene esa publicidad que seguro está truqueada, pues tantos abdominales son físicamente imposibles.

Concluye que no le gustan los hombres, y que lo de Mangel es cosa de sus hormonas que no saben direccionar su cachondeo y lo dirigen hacía su mejor amigo porque convive mucho con él. Sin embargo, vuelve a estar en la ducha, cascándosela mientras se muerde la boca y piensa en Miguel Ángel, con sus ojos profundos y todos los abrazos que le da.

Pero Rubius nunca ha sido una persona que se da por vencida, y decide descubrir si en realidad es simplemente el sexo lo que le llama la atención, no si los tíos son guapos y tienen cuerpos esculturales, si no el simple acto carnal de introducir esto en aquello otro. Así que una tarde en que sus padres no están y sabe nadie va a necesitarle para nada, decide mirar un poco de porno. Gay, para ser exactos.

Lamentablemente descubre que ver a dos tíos dándose duro por el culo no le emociona a ningún grado y eso solo aumenta su frustración cuando vuelve a pajearse y el pensamiento de Mangel sale a dar vueltas por ahí.

Se quiere arrancar los ojos –las manos también- para cuando ya han transcurrido dos meses y aún no encuentra la solución a sus problemas. Y le preguntaría a alguien qué hacer, si no fuera porque a quién le preguntaría sería a Mangel.

Cuando se corre por enésima vez en la regadera de su habitación no puede evitar golpear su frente con los azulejos del baño. Está jodido.

* * *

Alguien acaba de lanzar un petardo desde el segundo piso, su explosión resuena y zumba por tres segundos enteros. Casi al instante se han escuchado los gritos asustados de la multitud, pero en seguida la leve risilla de los adolescentes se hace paso.

―Lanza el nuestro―dice Rubius, que está mirando para avisar cuando algún maestro se acerque demasiado y tengan que huir.

La idea ha sido de Cheeto, que es algo pirómano, tiene una bolsa entera de esas cosas y siempre carga con dos encendedores y una caja de cerillos. Frank fue el que logró convencer a Alex y en una tarde ya tenían a todos –Willy y Sara incluidos- dispuestos y organizados para hacer «El Movimiento».

El primer petardo ha sido el de Frank y Alex, desde el otro lado de la escuela. Ahora les toca a Mangel y a Rubius, seguidos muy de cerca de Willy y Sara, para terminar el espectáculo con Cheeto, que tiene preparados varios cohetes de alta magnitud.

Por ahora, Mangel y Rubius se encuentran en unas escaleras escondidas en el Ala Este que dan al patio, justo donde se hace la vuelta y es imposible distinguir si hay alguien ahí. Rubius tiene un pie puesto en el último escalón antes de que la forma de la escalera se haga recta, y el otro un peldaño arriba, dispuesto a informar y correr para cuando sea necesario.

Mangel va a ser el que aviente el petardo, ya sea porque es el que tiene más práctica y porque si van a descubrirlos, prefiere que la mierda se la echen a él y no al noruego.

Justo antes de que prenda la mecha, Mangel se le acerca por detrás y le habla al oído, burlón.

―Este lo lanzo por ti―le dice, con su aliento acariciándole la piel.

Segundos después, otro estallido truena en toda la escuela y deja un zumbido ensordecedor en el oído izquierdo de Rubén, que no estaba muy preparado. Mangel le tironea de la camiseta y lo arrastra escaleras arriba, para luego tumbarlo en el pasillo y animarlo para que gatee a su lado y logren llegar a las escaleras que dan al baño de mujeres. El reventón del petaro de Willy y Sara hace temblar los cristales de las ventanas y ellos ya han llegado a la escalera. Bajan sentados y después corren, justo para llegar a tiempo y esconderse detrás de una pared para poder mirar la gran explosión de Cheeto.

Llega siete segundos después, en forma de una detonación fuerte y colores que inundan el cielo nublado. Le siguen cuatro más, todos fuertes y maravillosos, y ya es tan tarde y el cielo está tan oscuro que podría parecer casi de noche. El viento helado les roza las mejillas y Rubén se apachurra un poco más contra la pared, solo para no sentir en todo su costado el calor que irradia Mangel, mientras los fuegos pirotécnicos siguen iluminando el cielo y su cara. Pero le es inútil cuando éste se pega por completo a él, lo empuja y lo cubre con su cuerpo, porque un maestro acaba de pasar hacia las escaleras y estuvieron a una nada de que los vieran. Sin embargo las luces siguen ahí y todo pasa tan deprisa que no sabe en qué momento enrolla sus dedos en los de Mangel. Todo se pasa lento, el momento en que su mejor amigo voltea a verlo, algo sorprendido pero sin molestias, aún con el rojo, el azul y verde iluminándole la cara, mientras el último petardo es lanzado al cielo.

Le ve a los ojos, que son oscuros y profundos, y cuando el estupor del estruendo que hicieron los cohetes se termina Rubén escucha a los maestros aproximarse y se pone lívido mientras entre sus dedos aprieta los de Mangel, porque los van a descubrir y los van a expulsar. Entonces Mangel toma su hombro con la otra mano, le empuja contra la pared y antes de que Rubén pueda razonarlo los labios de Mangel están sobre los suyos. Hacen un poco de presión, su mano sube a su cuello, lo atrae y le mete una pierna entre las suyas y la mano que tienen entrelazada la pasa por su espalda, dejándola ahí para que Rubén le abrace y él pueda abrazarle también. Rubius está a punto de protestar, de gemir, de hacer algo cuando escucha a la maestra Griselda gemir sorprendida y él tiene que abrir los ojos, porque Mangel se ha despegado y le mira antes de ver a los maestros, que tienen cara de consternación.

―¡Miguel Ángel, Rubén! –-exclama la maestra Griselda, aún muy sorprendida. Es entonces el maestro Ricardo el que les pide que lo acompañen a la dirección, bajo la atenta mirada del prefecto Suárez, que está de brazos cruzados.

Mangel pasa por delante de Rubén y le toma la mano, para que también empiece a caminar. Ningún adulto se atreve a separarlos.

* * *

Rubén ha estado sentado cerca de quince minutos en las sillas de la dirección, con la mirada seria del prefecto y la entristecida de la maestra Griselda sobre él. No tiene idea de qué está pasando, si es que ya saben que ellos fueron, pero no se atreve a levantar la vista de sus manos, que aún sienten el tacto cálido de las de Mangel. Es entonces que escucha la puerta abrirse y ve a Mangel en el umbral, con una mano del director en su hombro. Pronto todo el color de su cara desaparece y piensa, sabe que le han expulsado, que Mangel ya no va a estar en esa escuela, que lo dejara de ver, que…

Pero se calla cuando le ve aproximarse y solo puede poner sus ojos en los de Miguel, que le sonríe al acercarse y le pone una mano en el cuello, una caricia tan efímera que le duele. Se pone de pie para seguirle, pero como aquella primera vez que le vio, en el mismo lugar, antes de que cierren la puerta Mangel le mira por encima del hombro y le sonríe.

No sabe de dónde saca el valor para acercarse a la puerta del director y mirarle a los ojos. El hombre, con su rictus serio, le hace pasar y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

―Por favor, siéntate.

Rubén lo hace, mientras juega con la muñequera que lleva en el antebrazo y se decide por poner sus ojos en la ventana de la oficina.

―Rubén ―le habla el director, y cuando el noruego le mira a los ojos sabe que todo está perdido, que lo saben, que han sido ellos los de los petardos y que los van a expulsar. Aun así solo puede pensar que no, que tantas veces Mangel se echó la culpa por él y lo mínimo que puede hacer es regresarle el favor.

―Perdón―dice, con la voz entrecortada―, perdón, pero por favor, que Mangel… él no ha tenido la culpa. Fue todo idea mía, él no… no le castigue, no le expulse, por favor. Expúlseme a mí, no a él.

Entonces algo raro sucede porque el director suaviza su mirada y Rubén podría apostar a que eso es algo parecido a la ternura. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

―Rubén, cálmate―le pide, con la voz suave y la mirada igual―. No os voy a expulsar por algo así. Va en contra de la política de la escuela pero… entiendo que son adolescentes y que las hormonas juegan sucio, pero no creo yo que sea _necesario_ una expulsión.

―¿Vais a suspendernos?

―Prefiero limitarme a hablar contigo, de la misma forma que hable con Miguel Ángel―responde, cruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio―. No me parece apto tampoco el mandar un reporte, porque no es asunto mío complicarles más las cosas a tus padres, ni a los de Miguel. Pero quisiera que me escucharas, por favor.

Rubén asiente, con la mirada extrañada y sin entender nada.

―No os voy a juzgar, porque creo que todos tenemos el derecho de querer a quien deseemos. Pero quiero que entiendas, que entendáis, que la escuela no es sitio para ese tipo de muestras de afecto ―y Rubén entiende y, _joder_―. Lo que pase entre tú y Miguel Ángel es asunto vuestro, de nadie más. Entiendo que es más difícil para ustedes poder darse cuenta de estas cosas, porque aún ahora no está bien visto este tipo de relaciones y gustos. Sin embargo, la escuela no es lugar para estas actividades y eso lo debéis de tener claro. No te estoy reprimiendo ni castigando por que sea con Miguel con quien hayas hecho esto, si no por lo que has hecho. ¿Me explico?

―Eso creo―responde, no muy seguro.

―Igual que he hecho con los otros estudiantes, hombre y mujeres, que se han visto en tu misma situación, no pienso mandar ningún reporte a tus padres, ni tampoco archivar nada en tu expediente, sin embargo, no os vais a escapar del castigo. Quiero un resumen de quince hojas sobre la revolución francesa y durante lo que resta de la semana te quedarás con Miguel a asear vuestro salón y los dos de al lado, _con la supervisión de un maestro_― dice, haciendo énfasis en lo último―. Y espero que con esto, Rubén, hayas entendido y no lo vuelvas a hacer, ni tu ni Miguel.

―Sí, señor.

―Ahora, Rubén―habla con una voz aún más tranquila, y la preocupación en los ojos―, quiero que sepáis que si necesitáis ayuda, que si deseáis un consejo, cualquier maestro estará gustoso de ayudar, incluyéndome. Necesitáis hablar las cosas con vuestros padres, pero reconozco que eso no es asunto mío. Pero no te lo guardes, siempre es bueno hablarlo.

―Gracias, maestro.

El hombre entonces se levanta y le mira con cariño, para después abrirle la puerta e invitarlo a salir. Rubén sale con paso firme, pero lo más rápido que puede sin que parezca que está huyendo. El prefecto le está esperando a fuera de la dirección, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

―Vuelve a tu salón―le dice y Rubius no piensa hacer lo contrario.

* * *

Mangel es cabrón y lo sabe. No han pillado a ninguno y aunque no sabe las tácticas de escape utilizadas por los demás, no quiere conocerlas, porque teme que en cuanto saque el tema le pregunten a él y no sepa mentir. Cómo va a poder explicarles que para que no les pillaran Mangel y el tuvieron que morrearse –aunque Rubius diría que fue Mangel el que lo hizo, él se limitó a abrir la boca y dejarse hacer-, para que pensaran que estaban escondidos metiéndose mano y no porque huían de haber hecho explotar los petardos. Y aunque al final eso fue exactamente lo que los maestros pensaron y tuvieron que aguantar la plática del director, no quita que sea vergonzoso.

Han pasado dos días, y si bien entre la pandilla han hablado y han comentado lo buena que ha estado la broma –«El Movimiento» repite Sara-, Mangel y Rubius no se han dirigido la palabra a solas, principalmente porque Rubén le rehúye y Mangel no corre tan rápido.

Pero es Viernes, y después de que han dejado las escobas y recogedores en su lugar, el prefecto los despacha en la puerta de la escuela y les deja solos, teniendo en cuenta que oficialmente ya no están en terrenos de la escuela y pueden hacer lo que quieran –aunque obviando que tendrán el pudor de no hacer nada exactamente ahí, a cinco pasos de la puerta-.

Rubén entonces no sabe qué hacer, porque aunque se ha tratado de preparar para ese momento, no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar, así que se da la media vuelta, con la ilusión de que Mangel le deje marchar, que le deje ir y ahogarse en su humillación.

Pero tan solo gira sobre sus talones y avanza un paso ya tiene la mano de Mangel sobre su brazo, deteniéndole.

―¿Te crees que vas solo? ―le recrimina, poniéndose a su altura―. Cabrón, y eso que te haces llamar mi amigo.

Rubén se queda callado, girando con cautela su cara hacia la de Mahe. Éste le sonríe y le palmea la espalda.

―Venga ya, que si llegamos más tarde la comida va a estar fría.

Y Mangel avanza, siendo seguido por Rubius, quien se da la libertad de boquear estupefacto cuando Miguel va por delante y no puede verle. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¿Entonces no van a hablar de ello, lo van a dejar pasar, así, sin más? El puto mejor beso de su vida, el beso que había estado soñando mientras se la cascaba en su baño va a quedar en el puto olvido, y el problema es que Rubius no sabe si eso le agrada o no.

Supone que para poder mantener su amistad tiene que dejarlo ir, porque eso solo haría las cosas más incómodas y perdería a Mangel; pero por otro lado está esa parte de su ser que le insta, le grita que lo hablen, porque ha sido el mejor puto beso de su vida y eso que duró cinco segundos.

Joder.

Pero al llegar a la casa de Mangel lo último que hacen es hablar del incidente, evitando hasta el tema de los petardos y lo épico que todo resultó. Se limitan a jugar a la consola, pasando la tarde entre chistes malos y renuente contacto físico.

* * *

―¿Hoy vas a hacer algo? ―le pregunta Frank un día, inclinándose hacia su mesa con el lápiz en la oreja y una pluma entre sus dientes.

―No, ¿por?

―Necesito ayuda con algebra, y sé que tú eres bueno―responde, quitándose el bolígrafo de la boca y llevándoselo detrás de la otra oreja.

―Cheeto y Luzu son mejores que yo, deberías de preguntarles a ellos.

―Ya lo hice, pero el cabrón de Cheeto no me tiene paciencia y Luzu va a estar ocupado con no sé qué cosas. Eres mi última opción.

―¿Y Willy?

―Tiene algo que hacer con Alex. Joder, por favor, ¿es que no somos amigos?

―Vale. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

―La que quieras, me da igual.

―La mía, que necesito terminar el ensayo de literatura.

―De acuerdo, guapetón.

* * *

Lo que pasa es que llevan una hora y algo más de estudiar –más bien de Rubius explicándole a Frank- cuando el noruego nota que de tan ensimismados que están no se ha dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encuentran, lo largas que son las pestañas de Frank y lo diferente que es de Mangel.

Se refunfuña hacía atrás y se maldice porque ¿quién mierda se acordaría de Mangel a mitad de una explicación de la factorización de un trinomio que no es cuadrado perfecto? Y Frank le mira extrañado, con una ceja alzada y Rubius siente la necesidad de explicarle que le duele la cabeza, que si pueden parar.

Frank accede, porque a él le duele también y deciden ir por algo de comer. De regreso se deciden a jugar un rato a Halo, que es el juego que Rubius ya tiene metido en la consola. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa pero para cuando se da cuenta, alguien toca a su puerta, ambos se giran y ahí está Mangel, con una sonrisa tímida en la cara, que se desaparece en un instante y luego se transforma en una más grande, pero casi decepcionada.

―¿Los estudiosos se han aplicado al álgebra?

―Que nos hemos tomado un descanso, capullo―le contesta Frank, sonriéndole. Mangel hace lo misma y pasa, sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Rubén, con la mirada puesta sobre los ojos de Mangel, quien le regresa el gesto con la misma intensidad.

―Te he venido a dejar la libreta de Física, tu casa quedaba de paso y probablemente sea el único momento que tenga para dártela―explica, extendiendo la libreta―. Mi madre me espera en el auto.

―Ah, vale, gracias―se estira y coge la libreta. Mangel sonríe y da dos pasos hacia atrás, incómodo.

―Me tengo que ir, sigan estudiando―se despide, para luego girarse y salir cerrando la puerta.

Rubén aún tiene la libreta en su mano cuando se voltea hacia Frank.

―¿Has escuchado algún carro?

Frank se encoge de hombros antes de apagar la consola y acercar los apuntes. Rubius se ha levantado a dejar la libreta en su mochila cuando se asoma a la ventana y desde ahí ve a Mangel caminar por las cuadras, solo.

Frank le habla para antes de que Rubius pueda hacer nada.

* * *

Sucede de la manera más torpe del mundo y es torpe porque ambos están borrachos y no pueden ni mantenerse en pie.

Luzu, el estudiante de preparatoria, es el que ha prestado la casa, porque sus padres andan de viaje y es hijo único. Cheeto y Frank han sido los que lograron contrabandear el alcohol y lo que había planeado ser una velada llena de videojuegos, se convierte en la fiesta de sus vidas, con tías mayores –amigas de Luzu y Vegetta, los más grandes de la pandilla-, alcohol y música.

Así que es su primera fiesta de ese estilo y ninguno va a desaprovechar. Sin medirse todos comienzan a tomar como si la vida se les fuera en ello y dentro de poco tiempo Cheeto está bailando en la mesa, siendo animado por las mujeres, mientras que Frank se morrea con dos tías buenísimas con las que, milagrosamente, consiguió ligar. Alexby hace lo propio con otra tía y Willy anda desaparecido.

Mangel grita, baila y se pega a Rubius, quien fuma y toma a su lado, riéndose en su cara y sobre sus labios. Es la mejor fiesta del mundo.

Una tía entonces se le acerca y con un movimiento de cadera él está encima de ella, con su lengua en su tráquea y toqueteándole el trasero por encima del vestido. De reojo ve a Mangel montárselo con una morena cerca de las escaleras, le mira y agarra más a la tía de enfrente, la besa más profundo y con más pasión. Hay mucho ruido, muchas luces y cuando menos se lo espera todo está oscuro.

Sabe que todo ocurrió de una manera lógica, pero Rubius no sabe cómo terminó encerrado en un armario, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y algo blando a su espalda. Lo último que recuerda es estarse follando la boca de aquella rubia de sonrisa falsa en la sala/pista de baile, cuando se despabila y aparece aquí, en un lugar oscuro.

Siente algo moverse detrás suya y grita mientras se pega al frente, descubriendo que aquello blando a su espalda es una persona.

―Tío, ¿pero qué haces? ―persona que resulta ser Mangel.

―Mangel, ¿qué hostias ha pasado?

―Rubiuh voltéate―le dice cuando siente su mano tomarle el hombro y girarlo brusco. Escucha el sonido de la cerveza contra el vidrio y la música sosegada por las paredes.

―Mangel, ¿qué? ―pregunta, porque no entiende nada y no sabe cómo ni por qué está ahí.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―¿El qué? Mangel, no tengo ni idea.

―Venga macho, ahora sí que no tienes ni idea. Tú has sido el que quería hablar, ¡pues hablemos! ―sabe que está enojado, pero no sabe el motivo. Trata de recordar, sin embargo no viene nada a su mente, solo la imagen de Mangel fundiéndose con una tía, recargados en la escalera, mientras parecía que tenían sexo con ropa.

―No recuerdo nada, Mangel, ¿qué-

―Que me has interrumpido con la tía esta, que me lo iba a montar con ella.

―¿Con quién?

―Con la morena, la guapa, la de las tetas grandes.

Y Rubius la recuerda, estaba muy guapa y sonreía chulo. La recuerda contra la pared, mientras Mangel le pasaba las manos por las piernas, más decidido que nunca debido al alcohol. Recuerda a la rubia besarle e imaginarse a Mangel en su lugar. Todo lo demás sigue muy borroso.

―No me acuerdo, Mangel.

―Joder, ¡serás cabrón!

El espacio es muy pequeño así que el grito retumba en todos los rincones. Rubius se hace hacia atrás y una escoba le golpea la cabeza mientras no se decide si es que está apenado o asustado. No puede ver nada, pero sabe que Mangel está muy molesto, incluso puede escuchar cómo respira, duro y rasgado, como un toro. Rubén sigue muy borracho, siente el suelo debajo de sus pies fundirse como queso, y la habitación quizá está dando vueltas, pero piensa que debe de contentar a Mangel, que lo mínimo que puede hacer es pedirle perdón.

Se disculpa y siente a Mangel girar la cabeza, despotricando contra él. Aún tiene la cerveza en la mano pero se las apaña para tantear con sus dos manos la cara de Mangel, acercarse para susurrarle un «Lo siento» en el oído, o lo que cree que es el oído.

―Que te pires―le dice fuerte, con los labios apretados.

―Perdón, Mahe, perdón―le susurra en la oreja y mantiene sus manos ahí, en los costados de su cara. Está muy borracho y no sabe, pero no le suena a tan mal idea por lo que deja un beso leve, como un suspiro, sobre la patilla de Mangel. Vuelve a pedir disculpas y le besa debajo de la oreja, cerca de ese punto donde ya es más cuello que otra cosa.

Siente a Mangel temblar entre sus dedos y luego relajarse. «Rubius» le dice, con la voz cortada y le pone las manos en las costillas, mientras que las suyas siguen en su cara.

Le besa en la mejilla, en el filo de la mandíbula y se tiene que apretar contra Mangel para no caer, porque el espacio es muy reducido y sus pies se hunden en queso, en nada firme. Lo único firme es Mangel con sus dedos, que le sujetan de las costillas.

Le deja un beso en algún punto entre la mandíbula y la mejilla, siente su aliento contra su pómulo al tiempo que repite un «Perdón» sobre su cara. Ya no sabe por qué pide perdón, por qué se disculpa –no lo recuerda- pero sabe que quiere besarle, así que lo hace, con labios tímidos y que no atinan a la primera y besan más la barbilla que la boca. Tiene que tocar con su mano la cara de Mangel para poder guiarse, y cuando lo hace, cuando le toca las comisuras de los labios se inclina, siente el contacto, como aquella única vez en la escuela, mientras los cohetes iluminaban el cielo y ellos temblaban de emoción y adrenalina por ser descubiertos. Y tiembla de la misma manera ahora, puede que de tristeza también, porque Mangel se ha quedado de piedra y sabe que la ha cagado. Pronto ya no hay nada firme y quiere caerse.

Se separa y se avienta para atrás, topando con algo firme. Se lleva la botella a los labios y da un trago, largo y amargo porque la cerveza ya está caliente y le raspa la garganta al tragar.

―Perdón―susurra cuando se despega el vidrio de los labios, no ve nada pero cree que es mejor así, no ver el desdén en la cara de Mangel y sentirse aún peor.

A tientas busca el pomo, aún con la espalda recargada en la puerta y una voz en su cabeza que le dice que como consiga abrir la puerta se va a ir de espaldas y le va a doler, pero no le importa, cree que nada podría dolerle ahora.

Es gracioso porque el final no es él quien encuentra el pomo y abre la puerta, sino Willy, que le cacha al vuelo y no le deja caerse, que sonríe y le quita la cerveza de la mano, dejándola en quién sabe dónde.

Rubius se relaja, sonríe y se recuerda que está muy borracho y que si logró olvidar el cómo interrumpió a Mangel con la morena va a poder olvidar esto.

Lamentablemente, no puede.

* * *

Es sábado por la tarde y no tiene nada que hacer. Mágicamente o milagrosamente, más bien, la cruda se le pasa en dos horas, para las cinco de la tarde ya está lo suficientemente repuesto como para ponerse a jugar videojuegos aunque en realidad no tenga el ánimo para ello.

Laura le ha estado llamando durante los últimos quince minutos, pero él no quiere saber nada de nadie. No quiere saber si alguien más se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de fusionarse con la rubia de sonrisa falsa, o de que se encerró en un armario con Mangel por sabría cuántas horas. El solo quiere saber de qué está rompiendo su récord y no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Sorprendentemente funciona, hasta que su puerta se abre de un portazo y en su umbral está Mangel, con la mirada encendida y las manos vueltas puños.

Quiere preguntar qué mierda está pasando, pero enseguida Mangel le tiene agarrado de la cara, luego la nuca y le estampa la boca en la suya, presionando con fuerza, completamente enojado.

Le aparta justo cuando logra ponerse de pie. Ha tirado el mando en el suelo y los disparos en la televisión siguen sonando pero no podría importarle menos.

―Pero ¿qué cojones?

―No lo sé, dímelo tú―contesta Mangel enfadadol, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Qué te pasa?

―¿Qué mierda Mangel?, pero-

―¿Por qué me besas?, ¿por qué haces esto?

―Ayer estaba muy borracho, no recuerdo nada―se excusa, mirándole a los ojos.

―Pero si nos recuerdas en el armario, si recuerdas eso, ¿no? O también me vas a decir que lo has olvidado, que has olvidado…¡Joder! ―grita, gruñendo en exasperación después.

Rubén retrocede un paso, que Mangel avanza y luego duplica. Están cerca, no tanto como otras veces, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que están violando el espacio físico del otro.

―¡Vete a decirle mierdas a los demás! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, y te conozco! Si vas a querer besarme y lo vas a hacer, sé lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocerlo.

―¿Me estás viniendo a hablar de que soy poco hombre?

―¡Lo eres!

―Eres un gilipollas―le espeta, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo unas ganas gigantes de golpear a palos a Mangel―, uno grande chaval.

Y él no es ningún poco hombre, solo que quería respetar la amistad, no quería perder a Mangel, pero ¡a la mierda! Así que avanza otro paso, Mangel le mira desafiante y es suficiente. Le agarra de las mejillas y le estampa la cara. Chocan sus frentes y le duele el golpe, pero no se aparta, aprieta sus labios hasta que le suelta y le empuja, jadeando de enojo.

Mangel le mira desde el otro lado, un poco sorprendido, pero solo son segundos, porque cuando ya le tiene enfrente de nuevo siente sus manos tomarle la cara, con fuerza y sus labios duelen, no de la buena manera, pero a nadie le importa, quizá porque hay mucho enfado y confusión de por medio. Rubius estira del cabello a Mangel, le hace despegarse con un quejido y algo que suena a «Gilipollas», pero que se confunde con el jaleo que arman sus respiraciones. Rubius se inclina de nuevo, pero ahora suave y cuando le besa suelta con cuidado su cabello, dejando sus dedos abrirse con calma. Se quedan así, con los labios sintiéndose y no presionándose.

Miguel es el primero que se mueve y Rubius no puede hacer nada más que soltar un gemido en el beso, abrazando por el cuello a Mangel después. Que le den por el culo a todo lo demás, porque ambos abren la boca y es como si todo desapareciera, como si pudieran dejar las demás cosas de lado. Rubén se pregunta por qué antes hablaba de mejores besos si este lo es, si es todo lo que ningún otro beso ha sido jamás. Se despegan para que luego Rubén le bese la mandíbula y escuche a Mangel susurrar su nombre, pero le calla, porque no quiere que hable y lo arruine.

Al final terminan abrazados, en medio de la habitación, respirando agitados y con las manos calientes.

―Me gustas.

Mangel se ríe, porque no pueden ser más ridículos, no pueden. Así que encaja más su cara en el cuello de Rubén y le besa ahí.

―No me digas, capullo.

* * *

Están en la misma escalera de la cual aventaron el petardo, solo que han pasado cuatro meses en los cuales puede que Rubius haya crecido como cinco metros y Mangel se haya embarnecido.

Rubius tiene la espalda contra la pared, justo en la curvatura de la escalera que los esconde de cualquier mirón, mientras que Mangel le come el cuello y menea su cadera contra la del noruego, aunque aún lleven puestos los pantalones y no haya nada que meter. Pero entonces Mangel cuela su mano, se sonríe cuando escucha el gemido de Rubén, que ha decidido estirarse como gato y ahora Miguel puede lamer más y mejor.

―Joder Mangel, date prisa―le urge Rubius, mientras se lame la mano y se hace paso entre sus cuerpos, para poder meterla en los pantalones de Mangel. Es maravilloso cómo el moreno se entrecorta con su respiración y sus jadeos, cómo nota cuando los dedos del rubio ya están tomándole. A toda respuesta, Mangel le empuja más fuerte contra la pared y embiste contra su mano, contra su pelvis.

―Así, joder, más fuerte, más-

―¿Así?

―Joder, sí.

Rubén se siente deshacer, hace mucho calor y está riéndose, porque es maravilloso. Poco después Mangel le acompaña, con una sonrisa boba que le besa la boca, la mandíbula, el cuello.

―Sabes a sudor―le dice, lamiéndole la yugular mientras Rubén tiembla de pies a cabeza. Le saca la mano de los bóxers y el rubio segundos después le imita, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que la recarga en la pared y se permite dar un respiro largo y profundo, sintiendo la lengua de Mangel contra su garganta.

―Deberíamos de darnos prisa, alguien podría venir.

―Solo espera un poco más―murmura Rubén, con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Cuando regresa la cara se topa con la boca de Mangel, que le besa con cuidado y le arregla la ropa. Él hace lo mismo y cuando rompen el beso ambos están sonriendo.

Bajan los escalones y se terminan metiendo en el baño, solo para asearse y no parecer que acaban de meterse mano en las escaleras de la escuela mientras el grupo de enseguida presenta un examen. Es la quinta vez en el mes y sigue sabiendo igual de bien que la primera.

Se despiden a mitad de un pasillo y cada quien toma su rumbo. Ya luego volverán a encontrarse, contra la cama de uno o del otro, gimiendo sobre sus bocas o besándose las palabras.

* * *

**N/A**: Dedicado con todo el amor del mundo a _Manzanita Roja_, mi compañera y secuaz (dominaremos el mundo algún día, yo lo sé), porque no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

Este es el AU que se necesitaba y que me saqué un Lunes 4 de agosto, durante toda la tarde, con pura inspiración y cariño. Ya comencé las clases y aunque mi horario está algo mortífero, disfrutaré los días que pueda.

Cualquier comentario, duda o queja será recibido en un review. Disculpen por cualquier falta de ortografía, gramática o sintaxis.

Si quieren leer los fanfictions de esta pareja y otras más, les recomiendo pasarse por AO3 (link en mi perfil) donde encontraran todos los trabajos que he hecho de ellos, también los que Manzanita ha escrito -que están muy chulos, en verdad-, y otras cosillas más.

¡Que estén muy bien! Ojalá tengan una linda semana, gracias por leer.

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
